


Possess

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kirk, Character Study, Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pon Farr, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock possesses Jim as the fever over takes him.  In the end love conquers all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possess

First image from the episode:  The Empath

Second image by: Elfqueen 55.

Author's Chapter Notes:

Naked, on flat ground I lie.

 

My back exposed to the night sky.

 

I shiver from the burning hand that touches me.

 

My spine arches upward instinctively.

 

My head rises as I moan with delight.

 

Do as you wish it is your right.

 

Fistful of hair pulled back tight.

 

Whispered words 'I shall have you all night.'

 

Hands secured no way to feel.

 

He devours me, this is for real.

 

Sharp talons cut a path down my side.

 

I bleed for you and hold on for the ride.

 

Rough tongue heals the wounded prey.

 

I am for him.  Logic does not exist today.

 

Slow caress down a trail near my rear.

 

His hand separates flesh as I begin to fear.

 

Hand is gone but tongue reappears.

 

Lapping at my entrance fear now disappears.

 

Crushing weight bears down into me.

 

Ripping me open, crashing like waves against the tormented sea.

 

You are mine dear one, I shall always possess thee.


End file.
